The invention relates to introducing a sample into a chromatography column.
Liquid chromatography is a technique for separating the individual compounds that exist in a subject sample. In employing the technique, the subject sample is carried in a liquid, called a mobile phase. The mobile phase carrying the subject sample is caused to migrate through a media, called a stationary phase. Different compounds will have differing rates of migration through the media, which effects the separation of the components in the subject sample. Liquid chromatography is commonly performed with reusable columns or with disposable cartridges, both of which are usually cylindrical, in which the media bed is bounded axially by porous plates, or plates containing defined flow paths, through which the mobile phase will flow. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,035 to McDonald et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,708 to Leavesley)
When chemists optimize liquid chromatographic separations conditions, they may need to dissolve the sample mixture in a dissolution solvent which may be nonideal for elution. This can result in poor separation and poor recovery of desired components.
One solution to this problem is to pre-absorb the sample onto a media prior to chromatography. This involves dissolving the sample mixture in a suitable solvent and adding an amount of a dry media (usually similar to the media being used for the separation) to this solution. The dissolution solvent is then evaporated off, usually using a rotary evaporator, leaving the sample mixture dry, and absorbed to the media. The pre-absorbed media is then placed at the head of a pre-packed glass, metal or plastic chromatography column, and the optimized chromatographic solvent would flow through the pre-absorbed media and then through the column of separation media. This method has the potential hazard of the operator coming into contact with the dry powdery media both before and after the addition of the sample. This method also can lead to poor separations and recovery.